Why me?
by Laytonfan
Summary: Luke Triton has a few new problems in his life now that he is older. One, he now has to attend middle school. Two, he found two eggs in his bed one morning without any trace of where they came from. Three, Flora is an annoying, selfish git.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Triton's troubles had started that morning during breakfast. "Oh, Luke, I forgot to tell you," The professor said swiftly, glancing at his apprentice. "In a few days you'll be attending the local middle school, eighth grade, specifically." He smiled, expecting Luke to be overjoyed as if this was a new puzzle.

_Middle School! Why can't I just be homeschooled as always- or at least wait one more year! And he chose five days before the start of the school year to tell me this? Oh well, calm down Luke, a true gentleman wouldn't lose his temper. _"I-….I suppose is could be a new opportunity to meet friends my age…" _And my gender… _He thought with an inward sigh. His only friends for years had been the professor and Flora, he needed friends his own age, friends he could hang out with and do homework with, friends that would invite him over to watch a movie or play a video game with. Layton's smiled grew. "Wonderful, I'll go shop for supplies- you stay here and keep Flora company." And with that, the professor had left.

Luke was now fourteen years old, and starting to look a lot like Clive. He had grown taller, almost as tall as the professor even. Flora was also becoming a young woman, now sixteen years old she had already been attending High School after begging her adopted father to let her. Luke almost got sick at the thought. He had developed a strong hatred towards Flora- Layton had spoiled her and she was no longer the quiet shy girl they often left behind. She was now a whiny, snobby, rude brat that had made a hobby out of driving him insane.

He barely held back a grown as he heard her rushing down the steps. "Oh, Luke, is Daddy gone?" He was honestly tempted to rip his own tongue out of his mouth with his teeth. "Yes, he left to get school supplies…" Luke muttered, lightly stirring his now soggy cereal. "Oh poo, I was going to ask him to get me some more bows for my hair…" She grumbled, crossing her arms as she began to enter pout mode. "You know, some things are more important in life than having more bows than the average store." He snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Well isn't someone bitter? You know, a 'true gentleman' would never take that tone with a lady." She said, taking on a teasing tone. She knew how to push his buttons perfectly. "Actually, I do know that. Remind me that when I'm actually in the presence of a lady." He growled, standing up and pushing his chair in violently. A wounded look formed on her face. She let out a gasp-like noise. "I honestly thought you were my brother!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground. Well, that was the last straw for Luke. He spun around, storming over to her until his face was inches from hers, his nostrils flaring. "I am _not_ your brother; I'm not even your _friend_, Flora! And I would never want to be!" He roared and shoved her aside, running upstairs. The door to his room slammed shut and he leaped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. _The professor is going to chew me out for sure… _He thought, letting out a muffled groan. _Why me…? _

**((This is kind of a different start for me, but the story will pick up. Sorry if Luke is a little out of character, this is my first time writing from his point of view in a story.))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke?" Came the voice the young boy had been dreading. "Yes Professor?" He called, fearing whatever punishment he had coming. A light nock came from the door. "May I come in…?" Luke sighed heavily. "Yeah…" He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his feet. The door slowly open and Layton walked in, shutting the door behind him. He sat down beside Luke, his eyes wide with concern. "Would you like to tell my why you yelled at Flora…?" He tilted his head to the side. Luke shook his head, his eyes dull. "Would you tell me what's bothering you?" He raised an eyebrow. Luke gritted his teeth. _He'll never believe me!_ "Nothing, Professor. She just pushed me over the edge…" He muttered, turning away. Layton frowned, sighing heavily. "Alright, but if anything is bothering you remember you can tell me anything." He shrugged and left the room. _Yeah right… _Luke sighed and stood up, stretching a bit before walking out. He rushed down the steps and took his green hat off of the rack, grabbing his matching coat. His style had pretty much changed, except he still carried round his bag- or as Clive still called it, his manpurse. He chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed his bag and put the strap over his head and onto the opposite shoulder of the bag before walking out.

It seemed like a normal day, the streets were busy, the shops were open. He smiled, looking around. The smile soon faded as a chill shot up his spine. He cast a swift glance behind him, seeing nothing but a group of kids around his age. He shrugged briefly and kept walking. Only a few seconds later he looked again, the kids were still behind him. Luke clenched his teeth and began running, his eyes wide as he shoved people out of his way, his heart galloping in his chest. _Great, just great! A bunch of kids are stalking me, probably want to sell me drugs or take my money! _He looked over his shoulder once more, the kids were gone. He relaxed, slowing down as he made his way over to a bench, sitting down. He buried his face in his hands, panting. "God, how could this day get any worse…?" He muttered. At times like this Luke believed his goals were hopeless, he'd never be able to be who _he_ wanted to be. Sometimes he just wanted to be a normal boy, others he wanted to be a true gentleman like the Professor. Ever since Luke had been able to move back to London, Layton had been there for him. But still, he felt jealous of Flora, she had had Layton for two years, and all he had was three or four letters. Luke slowly clenched his fists. Flora was still the center of Layton's world, and it drove him mad. He wished they had left her in that tower, left her at the barn, left her in the "Future London" even.

He still sat there as the sky grew dark.

He still sat as clouds covered the starry sky.

He still sat there as rain poured down on him.

The drops slowly collected on the brim of his hat and trailed down onto his shoulders. He took off the hat and let the rain soak into his hair and trickle down his face, hiding the tears. He glanced up at the sky. "I just wish I could be myself…" He whispered, swallowing hard as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

After a while Luke was greeted by the bright lights of a familiar red car. Layton stepped out of the car and calmly walked over to his apprentice. Without saying a word he guided Luke over to the car, opened the door for the boy to sit down, got in, and drove home.

Luke slowly climbed up the stairs, his eyes dull. He swung the door open and shut it lightly behind him, not even bothering to change out of his wet clothes before climbing into bed, welcoming the dreamless sleep that came to him.

_**((I hope I'm doing a good job as Luke, I feel as if I'm not doing him justice. x-x Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.))**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed in steadily through the curtains as Luke opened his eyes. He gave a shudder, why was it so cold? He stood up shakily, barely able to move his legs. He fell back onto the bed in a sitting position, the world spinning around him. After a moment or two he stood up and pressed his hand against the wall to make his way over to the thermostat. His eyes snapped wide open. "85 degrees Fahr-?" He cried, then covered his mouth, flinching.

"Luke? Is that you?" The professor called. Luke gritted his teeth. "Yeah- it's nothing!" He shouted, and then cursed himself, his voice was hoarse. "Are you alright?" His eyes widened further, he could hear the man walking up the steps. "No…no…no…" He whispered, rushing to his bed. He didn't dare let Layton know he had become ill, not after being in the rain. The man had always told him being in the rain unprotected could make you sick, and he just ignored it.

Luke knew very well the gentleman wouldn't come right out and say "I told you so," but it would be in his eyes. Layton was getting closer, he needed to do something. He rushed across the room and began roughly fingering the lock on the window. "C'mon…c'mon…" He muttered, gritting his teeth as he waited for the click. Instead, the door opened.

"Luke- what on earth do you think you're doing? Get away from that window!" Luke cursed under his breath and turned to face him. He could see the concern and shock in the older man's eyes. "Please, if something is wrong tell me. You've been acting so strange lately; going off at Flora, running away, now you're trying to jump out the bloody window?" The boy flinched. "I-...I'm sorry, Professor…" _I can't lie to him, I know I can't… _He blinked, was that a cracking noise he heard?

"Then simply tell the truth!" Came a tiny voice. He could tell Layton hadn't heard that, since he was still awaiting an answer. Luke's eyes widened. "It's just that Flora and you are so close- and she treats me like dirt, and you never notice. Even on the day I got back, she mocked me and you did nothing but tell me about some stupid adventure the two of you had been on!" He blurted out, his hands flying to cover his mouth as soon as the words came out. What the _hell_ had he just done?

Layton's mouth fell open as he stared at the boy. "…I see…" Was all he could say. He was absolutely lost for words. The more he thought about it, the more he realized what Luke had said was true. His eyesight blurred as he swiftly hugged the younger boy.

"I am _so_ sorry, Luke…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes. "I had no idea…I'll have a talk with Flora about this right now- I won't stand for it." He pulled away and hurried downstairs.

Luke couldn't help but smirk. So, the table had finally turned? He hurried to the door and listened.

"Flora, I need to talk to you." Layton said slowly, his voice calm with a hint of anger.

"Yes, what is it Daddy?" Luke wanted to vomit; her voice was as sickly sweet as always.

"…how do you feel about Luke..?" Layton said slowly, it was obvious he was trying to hide the faint disgust in his voice.

"Well…I guess he's nice…why?"

Luke could practically see Layton scowl.

"Flora, I know how you've been treating Luke, and I want it to stop, right this minute." He demanded, his voice no longer calm and gentle.

"B-but Daddy- I never did anything! I barely talk to him! I mean sure I tease him a little, but it's only good fun…"

"What do you say? Don't lie, Flora."

Flora didn't respond. The silence was followed by Layton clearing his throat.

Luke could hear a scuffling of feet. "Flora, get back here!" Layton shouted. Luke ducked back into his room, hearing Flora race by into hers. "You're grounded! You hear me?" Luke's eyes widened, he didn't think Layton would be this furious.

"What, did you think he hated you?" Luke spun around to see a small figure floating behind him. It wore a white top hat with a black ribbon, a white tuxedo with white pants, and a black tie. He seemed to be supporting himself on a black and white cane as he hovered. The creature lightly adjusted his monocle before continuing. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Darius, your Guardian Character."

Luke stared at him with wide eyes.

"Guardian _what_?"


End file.
